


La Guardia de la Noche

by oliviasreal (tantamoqwrites)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tantamoqwrites/pseuds/oliviasreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los primeros días de Jon Nieve en la Guardia de la Noche, a través de los ojos de Benjen Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Guardia de la Noche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Insideblue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Insideblue).



Todos estaban ya sentados cuando entró la Guardia de la Noche. Los hermanos juramentados parecían un poco nerviosos, la mayoría no habiendo estado jamás en un evento así, toqueteándose las ropas, nerviosos de si harían el ridículo, o no serían bien recibidos. Benjen Stark, al contrario que el resto, había crecido en ambientes así. Más exactamente, había crecido en ese ambiente. Invernalia había sido su hogar; antes de que lo fuera el Castillo, y todavía recordaba, en un pasado no muy lejano pero que a él le parecía una eternidad, sus juegos por el castillo, con su hermano mayor cuando eran los dos pequeños; y con los mozos de cocina u otros caballeros cuando Ned se hizo demasiado mayor pero Benjen no. Benjen sentía que, incluso cuando había dejado Invernalia para unirse a la Guardia de la Noche no era lo suficientemente mayor para dejar de jugar. Las rígidas leyes del castillo y la propia disposición de su familia, tan serios y estrictos, habían tenido en él el efecto contrario: demasiado rebelde, no le importaba romper normas e incluso le gustaba; y probablemente, también un poco inadecuado con respecto a las normas de cortesía y protocolo.

Benjen tenía dieciséis años cuando sus dos hermanos mayores murieron. La dulce Lyanna y Brandon, el heredero, el valiente, el honorable Brandon. Fue un golpe tan duro para él como para el resto del mundo, excepto quizás para Ned, que siempre había estado más unido a, y quien, debido a la muerte de Brandon tuvo que casarse con la que hubiera sido su mujer; Ned se lo tomó peor que la mayoría.

Pero, poco después, Benjen tomó el Negro.

 

Mientras caminaba por el centro del salón de Invernalia, vestido con sus mejores ropas negras y con la cabeza alta y una sonrisa, Ben se sintió a gusto. A veces, echaba de menos la vida en el castillo, donde todo era más cómodo que en la Guardia, donde no sentías el frío en los dedos día y noche, donde había mujeres que te calentasen las sábanas y comida suntuosa. Pero esas veces no abundaban, puesto que en esos casos, lo único que tenía que hacer era pensar en la sensación de galopar más allá del Muro, con el frío azotándole la cara y la certeza de saber que estabas haciendo algo para los Siete Reinos que era más útil que pelearte con el reino vecino. Además, Benjen Stark nunca había sido un hombre que llevase demasiadas mujeres a sus sábanas.

Sentía que la gente les miraba, a aquellos hombres un poco desastrados, un poco bruscos, completamente vestidos de negro, que no temían a los Salvajes pero que en esos momentos miraban con algo parecido al temor a todos los rostros a su alrededor, incluyendo al Rey. Reconoció varios rostros entre la multitud, pero se fijó especialmente en uno. Su sobrino, Jon, sentado entre los escuderos y los jóvenes sin nombre ni importancia, y le sonrió con cariño.

 

Llegaron al final del salón, e hincaron la rodilla ante el Rey de los Siete Reinos, y ante el Señor de Invernalia. Al levantarse, Benjen guiñó un ojo a Bran, que le saludaba efusivamente, y saludó con una sonrisa al resto de sus sobrinos, sintiendo una punzada en el estómago al pensar en Jon, sentado lejos de su familia. Contempló con interés al Matarreyes, del que todo el mundo había oído hablar, y se le antojó igual a las historias; y al enano de su hermano. La mujer del rey le disgustó; y el rey fue una decepción. Recordaba el entusiasmo con el que Ned le había hablado de él cuando eran jóvenes, y al mismo Robert, cuando estaba en la cúspide, desde la cual había caído en picado a una velocidad impresionante. Finalmente, los hombres se retiraron a la mesa que les habían preparado; brindaron por la salud del Rey y la prosperidad de los Reinos, y empezaron a comer. La tensión que existía en su grupo se disipó mientras el vino corría a raudales, y pronto los Hermanos empezaron a dispersarse y a juntarse con otras mesas, ya fuera con parientes no vistos desde hacía un largo tiempo, o con mujeres. Benjen no tuvo el coraje de impedírselo, aunque muchos de ellos terminaran la noche habiendo roto sus votos, no era ninguna novedad, ni lo peor que podía pasar. Por su parte, él comió algo de lo que había en la mesa, lo suficiente como para llenarse pero no sentirse pesado y holgazán después (una costumbre adquirida más allá del Muro, donde eso te podía costar la vida), y se levantó.

 

Jon no le vio acercarse. El muchacho estaba acariciando a su lobo blanco, y, por el rojo de sus mejillas se imaginó que se había aprovechado del vino un poco más de lo que convenía. Se inclinó detrás de él, observando por encima de su hombro al lobo huargo.

-¿Éste es uno de los huargos de los que tanto se habla? –preguntó, y le revolvió el pelo a su sobrino como cuando era pequeño. Le costaba acostumbrarse a lo mucho que crecían sus sobrinos entre visita y visita a Invernalia.

 

El vino de la copa de Jon, que había abierto la boca para protestar ante el robo descarado pero la había vuelto a cerrar mientras le observaba, era dulce y suave. Vino de verano, que se empezaba a acabar.

Le devolvió la copa con una sonrisa inocente, y alargó la mano para coger una cebolla. Jon seguía mirándole, e incluso el lobo blanco le miraba, sus ojos rojos clavados en él. Benjen lo estudió pensativo. Había visto a sus hermanos, todos grises y marrones, allá arriba en la mesa con Ned, y este era, en verdad, diferente. Masticó pensativo la cebolla, que le llenó la boca de salsa oscura, y procuró no mancharse demasiado. Tragó, dejó el resto en el plato de Jon, y miró a su sobrino. También él era distinto a sus hermanos, casi todos los cuales eran completamente Tully, mientras que Jon se parecía a Ned, y a él mismo.

–¿No comes en la misma mesa que tus hermanos? –preguntó, pensativo. Sabía que Ned trataba a su bastardo como trataba al resto de sus hijos legítimos, y por eso le extrañó que Jon estuviera ahora aquí sentado.

–Casi siempre –le respondió Jon con voz átona, sintiendo el cambio de humor en su tío-. Pero Lady Stark ha pensado que esta noche sería un insulto para la familia real sentar a un bastardo entre ellos.

Benjen asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, y no hizo ningún comentario. Catelyn, siempre Catelyn…

Puede que Ned hubiese aceptado a su bastardo en el castillo, pero eso no significaba que su mujer hubiera estado de acuerdo. Benjen recordaba las ocasiones en las que Jon y Robb peleaban, con sus espadas sin filo y embutidos en protectores, hacía ya unos años; cuando Catelyn siempre, invariablemente, había apoyado a su hijo, y le había dedicado una mirada venenosa a Jon las veces en las que ganaba él, que eran la mayoría. El había sido testigo, y, aunque era normal, le había molestado. Había tenido una discusión con Ned, y después con la propia Catelyn, en las que había llevado las de perder desde el principio; pero después siempre había intentado fijarse un poco más en Jon que en el resto. Y aún así, cada vez que le visitaba, el niño parecía más mayor y más maduro que lo que era normal a su edad, y llegó un momento en el que Jon le pidió que parase. "No necesito que te compadezcas de mí, tío Ben" le había dicho. Y Benjen le había respondido que no lo hacía, pero la mirada que le había dirigido un niño de once años le había avergonzado y le había hecho callar. Desde entonces, había dejado de favorecerlo, pero, interiormente, Jon seguía siendo un poco especial.

 

La conversación con Jon cayó en picado, debido quizás al exceso de vino que había en las venas poco acostumbradas del muchacho, y Ben le vio marchar con lágrimas en los ojos con una sensación de resquemor en el estómago. Todo lo que le había dicho era verdad, pero no le había contado toda la verdad. Salió de la sala, como Jon, pero torció en dirección contraria, y se dirigió al bosque de los dioses. Después de pasar casi todo su tiempo en la espesura del Bosque Encantado, las fiestas como aquella, con todas las sonrisas falsas y las bromas sin gracia le cansaban infinitamente. Además, la discusión con Jon le había estropeado el ánimo.

 

El bosque estaba tranquilo, como esperaba. El arciano le contemplaba desde el centro, y Benjen se sentó bajo sus ramas, pensando en el lobo de Jon, en el Muro, en Jon y en su propio juramento. Él también había entrado en la Guardia pronto, y, aunque no se arrepentía, de vez en cuando sentía nostalgia por un hijo, o por algo a lo que llamar suyo que fuera más que ropas y recuerdos recogidos de más allá del Muro. No quería que Jon tomase esa decisión en una noche en la que había bebido, y que se arrepintiese de ello después; pero era una esperanza vana. Sabía que Jon entraría en la Guardia de la Noche, lo sabía porque era un bastardo y ese era el único lugar en el que podía llegar a ser algo; y lo supo desde la primera noche que pasó en las habitaciones de Jon, cuando todavía era un niño pequeño, contándole las aventuras de los hermanos. La mirada que le había dirigido entonces, y que le había dirigido cada vez que repetían ese ritual de intercambiar historias una vez que el castillo había dormido, no dejaba otra salida.

 

–¿Ben? ¿Sigues despierto? –preguntó Jon con suavidad a la oscuridad de la tienda, y Ben se dio la vuelta bajo sus mantas negras, encarándole.

–Sí –respondió en el mismo tono, intentando discernir la figura de Jon en la penumbra –¿Estás bien?

–¿Qué ha pasado últimamente más allá del Muro? –fue la respuesta, y Benjen sonrió. Reprimiendo un escalofrío, salió del nido cálido que había formado con las mantas, y cruzó rápidamente el poco espacio que les separaba en la pequeña tienda. Jon abrió las mantas, y los dos se acomodaron, sentados contra la tela tirante y con las mantas hasta la barbilla.

–Nada bueno –contestó Ben, con voz suave y girando la cabeza para mirar a Jon, que le observaba con expresión expectante-. Hace poco perdimos a tres hombres. Habían salido de expedición, les recuerdo porque trabajaban a mis órdenes, para descubrir qué había pasado con los salvajes. Nunca has estado en el Muro, pero sabes que, incluso desde nuestros castillos, se sabe cuándo hay salvajes apostados cerca. Las columnas de humo, los rastros y los restos de campamentos… viven cerca.

–¿Y por qué les dejáis? ¿No deberían vivir más lejos del Muro, de nosotros?

–A partir del Muro, todo es territorio de los Salvajes. Los Siete Reinos se acaban en nuestras fortalezas, y, aunque pasemos, no tenemos poder sobre los habitantes de esas aldeas –Jon asintió pensativo, y Benjen subió un poco más la manta–. Por eso estábamos extrañados cuando dejamos de ver columnas de humo; y mandé a los tres a que exploraran. No volvieron.

Jon tragó saliva, y Ben no pudo menos que sonreír un poco ante la expresión de su sobrino.

–¿Qué les pasó? –preguntó Jon.

–No lo sabemos. Tenemos conjeturas, el Viejo Oso y yo, pero no estamos seguros… no es la primera vez que pasa, y un salvaje con el que pude hablar la última vez que salí de expedición dijo que los Otros habían vuelto –Ben se encogió de hombros con más ligereza de la que sentía–. Pero eso deben ser tonterías salvajes.

Jon había girado todo el cuerpo para poder mirarle tranquilamente, y ahora sus rodillas estaban apoyadas en las piernas dobladas de Ben.

–Los Otros… la vieja Tata nos ha hablado alguna vez de ellos, pero como historias. ¿Qué dijo el salvaje?

–Estaba medio congelado de frío, mucho de lo que dijo no tenía ningún sentido –Jon seguía esperando, así que, con una expresión escéptica, Benjen le contó lo que el joven con carámbanos en el pelo y dos dedos engangrenados le había contado–: Que eran los muertos revividos, sin alma, que mataban sin remordimientos ni temor; que sus ojos brillaban con el azul del invierno. Pero no es prudente creérselo al pie de la letra, después de todo, el chico estaba casi completamente loco, y solo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, Jon con una expresión pensativa en el rostro, y Benjen contemplándole. Al cabo de un momento largo, Jon empezó a hablar, con la mirada fija en algún punto cercano a la entrada de la tienda.

–Antes de que llegaseis, el día en el que Robb y yo encontramos a los lobos, mi padre ejecutó a un hombre. Era un hombre mayor, que parecía haber perdido la cabeza. Al principio, pensamos que era un salvaje, por lo destrozado de su aspecto; pero luego nos dimos cuenta de que iba vestido de negro –Jon paró un segundo, y Ben sintió un nudo en el estómago. Podría ser…–; íbamos a preguntarle a mi padre, pero nos dijo que esperásemos hasta después de que… bueno, después de que le ejecutase.

–¿Cómo era? –preguntó Benjen con voz queda, imaginándose ya la respuesta.

–Mayor. Le… -Jon paró un segundo, frunciendo el ceño, tratando de recordar algo–… le faltaban las orejas. Las dos orejas.

Benjen cerró los ojos un instante, con tristeza. Después, asintió.

–Gared. Un hermano negro.

Jon asintió, con tristeza, y le puso una mano en el brazo.

–Le conocías –no era una pregunta. Le apretó con cariño mientras Benjen asentía.

–Sí. Era un buen hombre… el tipo de personas que no desertarían fácilmente. Porque era eso, ¿no? Había desertado.

Jon asintió, y Benjen frunció el ceño.

–Mi padre no te lo contó, ¿verdad?

–No. Tampoco es de extrañar, con todo el lío que habéis tenido… con lo de Bran –Jon bajó la cabeza, y Ben le pasó un brazo por los hombros, tratando de reconfortarle. A él también le había dolido partir antes de que Bran despertase, pues era un niño tan dulce que no era fácil no encariñarse con él. Pero no podían demorarse más, y no había habido otra opción. Jon había apoyado la cabeza en su hombro, y había cerrado los ojos, pero Ben aún no había terminado.

–Jon. El hombre… ¿dijo algo más?

–Estaba desquiciado. Pero sí murmuró algo antes de que padre le sentenciara… no lo escuché muy bien, pero me pareció oírle hablar de los Otros. De unos ojos azules, como el hielo; y de sus compañeros. No sé… -Jon bostezó, y se acomodó junto a su tío¬– Bran… Bran estaba nervioso y no paraba de moverse, así que puede que dijese más cosas, y no le entendiese. Es importante, ¿no?

–Sí. Lo es –murmuró Ben, pensativo, mientras subía la manta para que cubriese a Jon completamente, y le acarició con suavidad el pelo –Lo es.

Eso cambiaba completamente sus planes. Eso significaba que lo que ellos pensaban que había pasado con el grupo era mucho peor de lo que creían; que Ser Waymar y los dos hombres a los que comandaba no iba a regresar de ninguna de las maneras. La idea le entristeció. El hombre que había desertado era fiel y llevaba muchos años en la Guardia de la Noche; e, incluso con el joven Royce había intimado. Era demasiado arrogante, pero Ben sentía que era una especie de material en bruto, que podía haber explotado. Dado que el propio Ben era también de cuna noble, el muchacho había bajado los escudos, y había resultado ser una buena compañía, y Ben le había cogido cariño.

La respiración de Jon se había vuelto pausada, y Ben giró la cabeza para contemplar a su sobrino, durmiendo apaciblemente apoyado en su pecho. Le pasó la mano por el pelo con suavidad, sin despertarle, y sonrió con cariño. Después, le tumbó sobre su lecho, le arropó, y fue hasta su propia cama, en la que no concilió el sueño hasta mucho después, los pensamientos de Gared y Will y Ser Waymar rondándole la cabeza y provocándole sueños inquietos.

 

Las espadas chocaron con un chasquido seco, una y otra vez. Los contrincantes se movían ágilmente, atacando y defendiéndose, contraatacando y retrocediendo, esquivando y haciendo fintas. A su alrededor, se había reunido una pequeña multitud a mirar, puesto que el rumor del Castillo Negro era que Benjen era el mejor espadachín, seguido muy de cerca de Alliser Thorne, pero el Capitán de los Exploradores era un hombre ocupado, que rara vez encontraba tiempo para practicar con sus hermanos. Ésa era la segunda razón de que hubiera tal cantidad de gente observando, porque Benjen Stark estaba luchando contra un muchacho que acababa de llegar. La mayoría sabía que el muchacho era el hijo bastardo de Eddard Stark, y que por eso recibía un trato especial de su tío; y la mayoría de los que lo sabían sentían una punzada, mayor o menor, de celos.

En cambio, los dos contrincantes estaban tan inmersos en su duelo que no prestaba atención a la multitud congregada. Jon, que era casi tan alto como su tío pero más delgado, y más rápido, se movía velozmente, esquivando y fintando mientras que su tío tenía quince años más de experiencia que Jon, y maestría con la espada. Por eso, Jon iba perdiendo, aunque consideraba que se estaba defendiendo remarcablemente bien. No estaba acostumbrado a luchar con espadas con filo, otra señal más de lo inexperto que era, y se sentía un poco incómodo cada vez que el metal le pasaba rozando la cara.

Benjen jugaba cerca. Sabiendo que Jon era rápido, sus movimientos eran todos destinados a cortarle el camino y ralentizarle. Jon se zafaba una vez, pero poco después volvía a tener el filo cerca del cuello, el aliento de su tío cerca de su oído y la pared a menos de un pie de distancia. Interponía su propio acero, empujaba y conseguía desembarazarse hasta la siguiente vez.

Ahora estaba completamente pegado a la pared del castillo. Las espadas estaban cruzadas a pocos centímetros del pecho de Jon, el rostro de Ben no mucho más lejos. Podía ver la gota de sudor que se deslizaba por su sien, su rostro, concentrado; su barbilla, sin afeitar hoy; la nubecilla de vapor que formaba su respiración; sus manos, envueltas en guantes, que sujetaban el pomo de su espada; y sus ojos, más azules que los de su padre, que incluso en esos momentos parecían reírse. Mientras Jon estaba distraído, Ben hizo un movimiento con la muñeca que el muchacho no se esperaba, arrebatándole la espada de las manos y haciendo que cayese al suelo. Jon estaba atrapado contra la pared, la espada de Benjen fría contra su cuello.

–Ríndete, Jon –jadeó Ben, y Jon enarcó una ceja.

–Jamás.

Intentó hacer algo que Robb y él habían estado practicando juntos los últimos días que habían estado juntos, antes de encontrar a los lobos. Mientras su tío le contemplaba con expresión irónica, Jon pasó con suavidad el pie debajo de la espada, lentamente y sin apartar los ojos del rostro de su tío, y le dio un impulso. La idea era que llegase hasta su mano, y a partir de ahí seguir luchando; pero la técnica no estaba del todo perfeccionada, y en cambio llegó hasta la rodilla de Ben.

–¡Ay! –exclamó el explorador, cuando el pomo le golpeó, y bajó la guardia un instante. Tiempo suficiente para que Jon apartase la espada de su cuello y se escabullese, recogiendo a espada. Benjen estaba desprevenido, así que Jon jugó con ventaja los dos primeros pases, hasta que su tío se recuperó de la sorpresa, más que del dolor; y volvieron a empezar.

Pero estaban los dos cansados, y la segunda vuelta duró menos. Llegó un momento en el que un golpe de Benjen cuando Jon no estaba seguro de cómo pisar le hizo caer al suelo, y, como acto reflejo, agarró la manga de su contrincante. Los dos cayeron al suelo con pesadez, la espada de Jon yendo a parar demasiado lejos para alcanzarla, y Benjen, sentado a horcajadas encima de Jon, le volvió a preguntar.

–¿Te rindes?

Jon le miró con el ceño fruncido, el pecho subiendo y bajando con pesadez, y al final suspiró, y dejó caer la cabeza hasta el suelo.

–Sí, Benjen –dijo, con voz queda.

Estalló un vítore entre la multitud, y fue entonces cuando los dos se enteraron de que tenían tantos espectadores. Ben se levantó, jadeando aún, y le tendió la mano a Jon para ayudarle.

–Bien luchado, Jon. Has aprendido bien –le sonrió, y le revolvió el pelo. Jon puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonreía también. Miró a su alrededor y se sintió extraño al ver a toda esa gente a la que no conocía, pero que le conocían a él, aunque sólo fuera de nombre. Jon Nieve, el bastardo. El sobrino de Benjen Stark.

 

–¡Otros, Otros! –graznaba el cuervo del Viejo Oso mientras Benjen bebía un sorbo de vino, recostado en una silla en las habitaciones del Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche. Tanto el Maestre Aemon como el Viejo Oso estaban callados, asimilando las noticias. El Viejo Oso parecía que había probado un vino amargo, pero lo seguía bebiendo sin inmutarse, y el Maestre tenía aún más arrugas en su frente marchita. Benjen les acababa de contar lo que le había dicho Jon y que su hermano no le había podido decir. La información sobre el destino de Gared había sentado tan mal como la primera nevada de varios pies tras el verano, y todos estaban en silencio, asimilando las noticias. El Maestre chistó, y sacudió su cabeza ciega.

–Qué terrible. Qué final tan terrible… y tan extraño. Los Otros son simplemente parte de las historias que se cuentan los salvajes y las zonas cercanas al Muro… nadie hubiera dicho que eran reales.

–Quizás no lo sean. El salvaje con el que habló Benjen estaba completamente loco; y Gared, lo más probable era que estuviese muerto de hambre y miedo. De ninguno hay que tomarse las palabras a pies juntillas.

–Pero es importante investigar, ver si hay algo de cierto en esas afirmaciones. Si lo hay, es un problema grande –dijo Benjen, dejando la copa vacía y contemplándoles con el rostro serio–. Voy a hacer una expedición. Cinco o seis hombres vendrán conmigo, e intentaremos descubrir qué ha pasado realmente allá fuera. Debo ir yo –añadió, antes de que ninguno de los otros dos dijera nada–. Por algo soy el capitán de los exploradores.

–Me parece buena idea. Sólo ten cuidado, hijo –dijo el Viejo Oso, acariciando con suavidad las plumas del pecho de su cuervo, y el Maestre asintió.

Los tres hombres se quedaron en silencio un tiempo más, hasta que el Viejo Oso levantó la vista del vino, y le preguntó, con una sonrisa un poco forzada:

–Dicen por ahí que andas entrenando al bastardo de tu hermano.

Benjen frunció un poco el ceño, y los ojos perdieron un poco de su alegría.

–El "bastardo de mi hermano" tiene nombre, Lord Comandante.

–Sí, Jon Nieve, ¿no es así? –el Viejo Oso respondió, al parecer, ligeramente divertido ante la ira del explorador.

–Y no le he estado entrenando. Simplemente hemos luchado un par de veces, tenía curiosidad por ver cuál era su nivel.

–Ah. Pero eso es tarea de Thorne, será mejor que no te metas en esos embrollos. No puedes tratar a uno de los reclutas de manera diferente, sólo porque sea tu sobrino –Benjen abrió la boca para protestar, pero el Viejo Oso levantó una mano para hacerle callar –Sé lo que vas a decir, que no le tratas diferente. Pero Benjen, y esto va sin ningún ánimo de ofenderte, ¿has luchado contra el gordito, para ver su nivel? No, ¿verdad? Pues bien, a eso me refiero. Jon va a ser un hombre de la Guardia de la Noche, y su puesto se lo va a ganar él mismo, como hemos hecho todos. Es lo mejor para él –El Viejo Oso borró la sonrisa que no era una sonrisa de su rostro, y siguió hablando. –Eddard Stark puede que sea tu hermano, pero también lo soy yo; y, aquí, Jon Nieve todavía no es nadie. No puede ser tu sobrino, y aún no es tu hermano.

Benjen sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban. Era verdad que había estado más pendiente de Jon que de cualquier otro muchacho, pero no había pensado que fuera favoritismo. Ahora se daba cuenta de que en Invernalia no lo hubiera sido; pero esto no era Invernalia, y Jon tenía que cumplir su papel como el resto de los hermanos.

 

Ben se excusó de la reunión, y se dirigió a sus habitaciones pensativo. La luna estaba alta en el cielo, y no había suficientes nubes como para taparla. El frío cortaba pero no hacía viento, y Benjen se paró y cambió de rumbo.

Poco después, había alcanzado su destino, y estaba apoyado en el Muro, mirando hacia las tierras de los salvajes. Pensó en Tyrion Lannister, que quería mear en el fin del mundo, y sonrió condescendiente. Qué poco entendían; eso no era el fin del mundo. Era la continuación, un capítulo diferente del mismo libro; era el principio de otra cosa. Ben suspiró, y el vaho formó una nubecilla al salir de su boca que se esfumó con rapidez. Dos de sus hermanos estaban montando guardia un poco más lejos en el Muro, y solamente se distinguían sus siluetas en la distancia.

Detrás de él, escuchó pasos, pero Benjen no se volvió. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, recordando sus primeros días en la Guardia, la forma en la que le habían tratado al principio por ser un Stark y la manera en la que, tras perder su primer combate, habían dejado de tratarle con deferencia y como a uno más. Y comprendió que podía causarle problemas a Jon el ser el hijo de un Stark; pero de cualquiera de las maneras, le entristeció el tener que separarse de él.

Mientras fijaba la vista en el horizonte oscuro, pensó en la primera vez que había visto a su sobrino.

 

Eran los dos muy jóvenes, Ben acababa de sobrepasar su decimosexto día del nombre, cuando Ned le explicó lo que había pasado. Por aquel entonces aún no había vestido el negro, aunque no le quedaba demasiado para hacerlo; y su hermano acababa de regresar de la guerra en el sur. Había pasado por el castillo de los Tully y había recogido a su mujer reciente, antes de subir hasta Invernalia, donde les esperaba Benjen. Benjen sabía que recordaría para siempre la expresión de su hermano cuando le dijo que ya tenía un hijo. Catelyn Tully estaba a punto de dar a luz, pero él no sabía que la había dejado embarazada cuando fue hacia el sur.

Ned parecía al borde del pánico, mientras la vergüenza y la determinación luchaban por hacerse cargo de su rostro. Le mostró al niño, todavía envuelto en mantas y rosa, y Benjen lo cogió, pensando, mientras lo hacía, que era decididamente feo. "Va a vivir con nosotros" había dicho Ned, y Ben le había mirado sorprendido. "¡Con Catelyn! ¿Y qué ha dicho ella?" "Nada. No le he dejado que diga nada. Después de todo, es mi bastardo, y yo cargaré con la culpa de haberle tenido" había respondido Ned, toda la vergüenza bien escondida bajo su capa de hielo, y solamente mostrando la determinación. "Aquí vivirá de forma decente, y no quiero esconderlo como si fuera una vergüenza" dijo Ned, y Ben le sonrió con afecto. Su hermano no le había defraudado, pensó, mientras acariciaba la nariz del niño, que no se inmutó y siguió durmiendo.

 

Los pasos se acercaron más, y sacaron a Benjen de sus recuerdos. Se dio la vuelta, sabiendo de antemano con quién se iba a encontrar, y esbozó una sonrisa triste. Era verdad que no podía seguir tratándole de manera distinta mientras estuvieran junto con el resto de los hermanos, pero Benjen iba a seguir comportándose igual que siempre cuando estuvieran a solas.

–Hola, tío Ben –murmuró Jon, situándose a su lado, mientras Fantasma le olisqueaba la mano enguantada.

–No deberías estar aquí, Jon. Sólo los hermanos juramentados pueden subir al Muro.

–Tampoco es que hubiera nadie para impedírmelo –Jon se encogió de hombros, y Ben no pudo evitar sonreír.

Se quedaron en un silencio cómodo durante un tiempo más, Jon acariciando suavemente a Fantasma y contemplando las tierras que se extendían al otro lado. La luna estaba llena, e iluminaba con claridad los campos y los bosques, y las montañas y el Puño al fondo. Ben le contó los nombres de los distintos sitios, con voz queda y señalándolos con la mano, y Jon escuchó atentamente.

–Vas a ir a buscarles, ¿verdad? O a intentar descubrir qué ha pasado con ellos –dijo Jon al cabo de un tiempo, con la vista clavada en el bosque.

–Sí –respondió Ben –Lo he hablado con Mormont, y estamos de acuerdo en que salgamos mañana.

Jon giró la cabeza, asombrado y quizás un poco preocupado. Benjen le sonrió con tristeza.

–Cuanto antes nos vayamos, más probabilidades tenemos de saber qué ha pasado con ellos, y de saberlo antes –le explicó, y Jon asintió, todavía con un deje de tristeza en el rostro. Benjen le revolvió el pelo.

–No pongas esa cara, no va a pasar nada. Será una expedición rutinaria, y estaré de vuelta antes de lo que crees.

Jon no parecía muy convencido, pero Ben no podía seguir hablando del tema; había dicho demasiado de algo que, en buena ley, solamente debían saber el Lord Comandante y sus exploradores.

–No deberíamos seguir viéndonos tanto –murmuró Benjen Stark un poco después, y hasta Fantasma levantó la cabeza de entre sus patas.

–¿Te han llamado la atención? –Jon no parecía demasiado sorprendido. Ben se fijó en que parecía casi resignado. Jon tenía el mismo rostro de todos los que acababan de llegar al Muro, habiendo escuchado las historias heroicas, y encontrando un Castillo destartalado y un puñado de hombres, la mayoría de ellos violadores y salteadores de caminos –No deberías estar diciéndome esto –Benjen asintió, y Jon le contempló unos instantes con tristeza antes de asentir, pensativo.–Montaremos una escena en la sala común, y nadie sabrá que me lo has dicho, si lo deseas –Ben se rió ligeramente, y Jon también sonrió, de medio lado.

Se separaron del borde del Muro y empezaron a caminar de vuelta, pronto vendrían los hermanos que hacían la guardia. Antes de bajar hasta el Castillo, Jon se detuvo y le encaró.

–Pero prométeme una cosa, Ben –no tío, se dio cuenta Benjen, sino que le había llamado por su nombre. Jon le miraba con seriedad, y una expresión que no supo exactamente cómo descifrar, y Benjen se paró y le escuchó –Prométeme que volverás sano y salvo, cómo sea. Prométeme que volverás.

Y Jon le abrazó, hundiendo la cabeza en su hombro porque era demasiado alto para hundirla en su pecho, y Ben le devolvió el abrazo, con un deje de tristeza en su interior que no esperaba encontrar. Le acarició el pelo con suavidad, y murmuró:

–Te lo prometo, Jon Nieve. Volveré.


End file.
